


Lessons

by IlluminousVeneer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlluminousVeneer/pseuds/IlluminousVeneer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke take a mission together when Sakura gets sick and they discover something surprising that changes their relationship. Warnings: Slash, M/M/M, PWP, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Have requests? Follow me at illuminousveneer.tumblr.com & let me fulfill your wish :)

Of course this would happen to him. He—Kakashi Hatake, jonin—would have taken a mission that would have led to this. Of course he wouldn’t have seen Sakura getting sick right before the mission as an omen—if he even believed in those. Of course it wasn’t a good idea to go on a mission with just him, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Kakashi was basically asking for this to happen.

 

The mission was supposed to be simple: deliver a scroll to the personal container of a nobleman. After the disastrous (or somehow inspiring) mission that involved the Land of Waves, Kakashi figured that this mission would literally be a piece of cake. Easy money, easy mission, easy everything.

 

What he had not expected was walking into the building with his two students and stumbling upon the nobleman and another man fucking each other. That was not part of the mission description anywhere. Now, Kakashi was not homophobic by any measure. He had his own fair share of experiences with both men and women and he liked to consider himself quite liberal in that regard. What he was more worried about was Sasuke and Naruto. Specifically: the questions they would have.

 

As they finished their mission and checked into a hotel for the night (cheaper without Sakura having to get her own room, which was a small positive in the giant sea of negative), Kakashi grumbled. Naruto had been uncharacteristically silent which only meant that he was suppressing every single little thought he was having. At some point, it would explode and Kakashi would have to clean up the mess. Sasuke—who probably could win major money with his poker face if he so tried—even looked like he was in deeper thought than usual. This was particularly odd as Sasuke was usually thinking about revenge and other “normal” things that teenagers thought about. Sure, they were ninjas with the license to kill. But that didn’t mean they had to constantly think about killing their brother. Although Kakashi definitely understood the urge.

 

As the trio checked into their hotel room, Kakashi inwardly groaned. He hadn’t paid a moment’s attention to the nice hotel clerk who incidentally gave them a single room—with a single bed. Kakashi had been looking forward to a nice restful night in a comfortable bed. Although, he supposed that he could convince Sasuke and Naruto to sleep on the floor…

 

“Sensei?” Naruto’s voice cracked through the silent ambiance. Kakashi straightened his back and sharply inhaled. This was it: the deluge of questions.

 

“Can we get ramen before we leave tomorrow?” Naruto asked. Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. He was definitely not expecting that, but he supposed it was better than—

 

“What were those two men doing?” Sasuke’s tepid voice seemed to hide the rising curiosity that his onyx eyes clearly held.  Kakashi closed his eyes, adjusted his mask a bit and ran a hand through his silver locks before letting out a groan.

 

“Look, I’m sure Iruka-sensei would be much better at answering these questions—”

 

“They were having sex, weren’t they?” Naruto’s loud voice pushed through the air. Kakashi dropped his heads into his hands. He was not about to have this talk.

 

“Two men can’t have sex, dobe.” Sasuke sneered. Kakashi cleared his throat and Sasuke almost looked offended, as if Kakashi had called him dobe.

 

“Sasuke, they can. Naruto, yes they were. Look, I’m not a medic-nin or anything. I don’t think I could answer any of these—” Kakashi bit his lip. He realized who he was speaking to: the boy whose parents sacrificed their lives to seal a demon fox and the boy whose entire family was murdered by his brother. Understandably, they probably never had a “talk.”

 

“How do two guys even do it? They don’t have a…y’know.” Naruto’s tan skin blushed slightly. Kakashi, for some reason, was suddenly enthralled with the innocence that the normally loud-mouthed blonde was emanating. Sasuke was unusually quiet as well, even though he was clearly watching Kakashi for an answer.

 

“Is there a jutsu that makes one? Do they do some type of sexy-jutsu?” Naruto’s questions seemed so off-base and yet the way he cocked his head and sat attentively at Kakashi’s feet threw Kakashi off. He sat on the edge of the bed where Sasuke and Naruto had chosen to kneel. In his sweatpants, Kakashi was noticing an unwelcome presence. He admittedly hadn’t had time to really take care of himself lately and just thinking about sex—even around two of his students—was starting to arouse him.

 

Unless…

 

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment. How could he consider letting himself get off with the help of two his students—one of whom was related to his best friend and one of whom was the son of his former teacher? Yet, despite the conflict between the upper half and the lower half of Kakashi’s body, Kakashi tried to rationalize it. He would be helping them. A ninja must always be prepared and who knows if their downfall one day would be stumbling upon two horny men and being so stunned that they lose focus of their mission? Kakashi reasoned that he was doing them a favor. Having an idea, Kakashi reached over the boys to grab his knapsack. He started to dig through it until he found what he was looking for.

 

 Pulling out his _Make-Out Paradise_ book, Kakashi cleared his throat.

 

“I’m going to explain everything to you guys tonight. But there’s two rules. One, this stays between us. Sakura, The Hokage, even Iruka—no one can know about this. Two, you have to listen to everything I say. Deal?” Kakashi arched an eyebrow as Sasuke and Naruto seemed to ponder the rules for a moment. Not long after, they both nodded quietly. Naruto looked at the orange book again and raised his hand.

 

“Sensei, why do you have that book then? Does it talk about how two men do each other?”

 

“Uh, no. It’s for you guys. I’ll explain in a bit, okay?” Kakashi promised. Clearing his throat, Kakashi started to read from the book aloud. He adjusted his sweatpants a bit, hoping to hide his growing erection.

 

“She was slowly removing her shirt. Underneath was a red bra that was just barely able to contain her big breasts. She squeezed them tightly together as her shirt fell to the floor—”

 

“What is this? Porn?” Naruto asked, scrunching up his face a bit. Kakashi quietly chuckled and continued to read from his book.

 

“…she collapsed on a bed and slid her jeans down her long legs. She then started to rub her pussy through her red panties. I couldn’t believe this was finally happening. I felt my cock stiffening in my pants as her bra came off and her large breasts spilled out, bouncing a bit as they did.” Kakashi finished reading the paragraph and looked up from the edge of the book to see if his arrow had hit the mark. Smiling, he knew they did.

 

Sasuke was sitting cross-legged on the ground. He had managed to grab a pillow that was conveniently located above his groin tucked away in his white shorts. Naruto looked uncomfortable and was lying on his chest, clearly trying to hide something that was stretching in his sweatpants.

 

“Did you boys hear the part about the narrator’s cock stiffening?” Kakashi asked innocently, as if not knowing exactly what was happening to the boys. In fact, he placed the book right above his pulsating bulge. Naruto weakly nodded while Sasuke remained stoic.

 

“W-What does this have to do with two guys?” Naruto asked.

 

“Well, I think better than _telling_ you about it, I could _show_ you.” Kakashi smiled a bit from underneath his mask as he put aside his book and stood up. In front of the boys was a clothed bulge. Taking a deep breath, Kakashi dropped his sweatpants and stepped out in silver briefs, tightly outlining his round ass and large bulge. Naruto and Sasuke shot their teacher weird looks, although they looked even more stained.

 

“As you know, men have penises and asses.” Kakashi pulled of his shirt as well, revealing his chiseled and scarred torso. Running a hand down his chest, Kakashi shivered as his nipples became erect and his bulge grew. Naruto squeaked as he leaned forward on his chest, clearly hiding his bulge.

 

“So men use their cock,” Kakashi squeezed the outline of his bulge from his underwear, “and place it in the asshole of the other man. Then they fuck. It’s as simple as that.”

 

“D-Does…it feel good? It sounds like it would hurt.” Naruto quietly asked.

 

“Well, if you would be willing, we can try it. But only if you both want to do so.” Kakashi looked at the two boys who shared a look with each other. Even though both were slightly uncomfortable, they both nodded as if agreeing to a silent competition.

 

“Good. Help each other undress, okay?” Kakashi sat back down on the bed and started pumping his cock through his briefs as he watched Sasuke pin Naruto down. Unzipping Naruto’s jacket, Sasuke exposed Naruto’s tan chest. Kakashi was impressed with the clearly developing abs on Naruto’s body. Raising his hands, Naruto let Sasuke throw off the jacket. Kakashi felt a surge of arousal when he noticed Sasuke grinding his arousal into Naruto’s arousal. The two locked eyes as Naruto’s hands crept up Sasuke’s chest.

 

“Impressed, dobe?” Sasuke smirked, throwing off his blue shirt and revealing a set of chiseled abs. Kakashi was impressed as well, and his arousal only grew more. The two shirtless boys were panting as they continued to grind their erections against each other. Finally, Sasuke’s finger started at Naruto’s neck and slowly traced down his bare chest until he reached Naruto’s navel. Circling his finger around it while maintaining eye contact, Sasuke hooked his fingers underneath Naruto’s sweatpants and started to pull them off. Naruto lifted his butt from the ground and let Sasuke pull down his pants. Naruto then lifted his chest from the ground and unbuttoned and unzipped Sasuke’s shorts. The two boys then moved off each other and stood in their boxer shorts, clearly aroused. Sasuke was in black plaid boxers while Naruto had boxers with frogs all over them.

 

“Look, this might sound silly, but sometimes it helps to give each other some help. Kiss and see how that feels. I mean, you both have kissed once already from what I’ve heard…” Kakashi lazily drawled out his words as Naruto took a step forward and grabbed the back of Sasuke’s head and crashed his lips against his owns. Their tongues wrestled for dominance as their moved closer to each other, loving the feeling of their bare chests rubbing against each other as they stood in their underwear.

 

“Now, Naruto, come over here.” Kakashi didn’t feel like breaking up the hot kiss but he figured he needed to keep the lesson moving. As Naruto walked over, Kakashi grabbed the smaller boy’s hand and placed it on his erection.

 

“Sensei…it’s so big!” Naruto’s lips grew wide. Kakashi was groaning, already imagining his cock in between those luscious lips. “Sasuke, come and look!” Sasuke did not hesitate to come over and pump Kakashi’s cock through his briefs.

 

“Why is it so big?” Naruto’s blue eyes stared at Kakashi. Feeling his cock twitch at the attention, Kakashi blushed. As he hardened even more, Sasuke let out an inaudible gasp. Naruto noticed and gasped, too. “It’s getting even bigger though!”

 

“Pull it out, Sasuke.” Kakashi slowly ordered the raven-haired boy who complied. He pulled down Kakashi’s briefs and out sprang the hardened member. Kakashi’s breath caught in his chest as he watched his two students stare at his cock in awe. He considered where he was again and wondered if it would be right. When Naruto reached down to cup his balls, Kakashi’s logic went out the window and he grinned.

 

“I’m sure both of yours are going to get big, too. I’ve heard Uchiha’s have naturally large ones and Naruto, I’m sure you’ll have a big dick, too.” Kakashi blushed, remembering the first time he saw Minato in all his glory. “But here’s the fun part. Like those two men we saw today, we can use our dicks to have fun.” Naruto cocked his head.

 

“I’m going to need Naruto to let me put it in his mouth.” Kakashi tapped his fingers against his abs, staring at Naruto who looked unsure for a moment. Sasuke, however, seemed impatient and grabbed the back of Naruto’s blonde head and shoved it down on Kakashi’s cock, ignoring Naruto’s gags.

 

“Easy, Sasuke. Let him settle down.” Kakashi stroked Sasuke’s bare shoulders as Naruto adjusted himself and started to wrap his pink lips around the head of Kakashi’s large cock. Running his other hand through Naruto’s hair, Kakashi smiled.

 

“Open your mouth, Naruto.” Naruto smiled and nodded excitedly, sending a glower to Sasuke. Kakashi groaned as Naruto—who could only take it about a quarter down---sucked and swirled his tongue around Kakashi’s cock like he was slurping up noodles. Sasuke looked uncomfortable and stepped out of his boxers. He pulled down Naruto’s boxers as well—confirming Kakashi’s suspicion that Sasuke was definitely a control freak—and scooted beside him.

 

“I can do it better.” Sasuke bragged. Naruto glowered at Sasuke as he continued to lick the head of Kakashi’s cock, using his hand to pump the rest of it. Sasuke pulled himself closer and started to curle his tongue around the head at the same time. Before Kakashi knew it, Sasuke and Naruto were kissing each other around the head of his cock. Kakashi groaned aloud again as he felt both of their tongues curl around him. The two boys kissed each other aggressively, as if releasing all of that pent up energy and arousal.

 

The thought of Naruto and Sasuke kissing and playing with each other’s cocks—which were modestly sized from Kakashi saw—made heat spread through his abs. His erection started to twitch in the mouths of his two students.

 

“K-Keep it up, boys.” Kakashi bit his lip as he reached over and pushed the two boys even closer together on his cock. Finally, Kakashi couldn’t hold it in any longer and the first shot of his warm seed flew into the connected mouths of his students. Although Naruto flinched, Sasuke kept Naruto’s head on the cock as they continued to make out with Kakashi’s cum and sensitive, wet head in between them. As Kakashi finished pumping his cock out and making his students swallow his seed, he ran a hand through his hair and panted. Sasuke had a neat line of seed drippling down his chin while Naruto was—naturally—messier with cum spread all over his lips.

 

“Clean each other up for me.” Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Naruto moved away from Kakashi’s cock and started to lick at the cum on each other’s face. Sasuke’s tongue moved across Naruto’s face as if he was lapping up delicious food. Naruto kissed up the streak of cum that was stuck on Sasuke’s chin. Once they finished cleaning each other up, they looked back at their sensei with their arousals painfully hard.

 

“Now, for the next part of the lesson, I’m going to need a volunteer.” Kakashi stood back up. Naruto immediately raised his hand and smiled.

 

“Good. Naruto, get ready for a night of fun.” Kakashi smiled as he pulled out a bottle of lube from his knapsack.


	2. Chapter 2

“Now, for the next part of the lesson, I’m going to need a volunteer.” Kakashi stood back up. Naruto immediately raised his hand and smiled. 

“Good. Naruto, get ready for a night of fun.” Kakashi smiled as he pulled out a bottle of lube from his knapsack. From the corner of his eye, Kakashi watched as Sasuke and Naruto kept this constant eye contact on each other, as if testing each other to see if someone would do something. Kakashi had to admit: he had dreaded this talk before, but things seemed to be working out for him. He was definitely getting his rocks off while bonding with his students—er—at least two of his students. 

“Before we go forward, I need to ask you both something.” Kakashi held the bottle of lube in his hand as two pairs of eyes bore into him: a pair of innocent blue eyes and a pair of steely onyx eyes. “I need to make sure that you know that at any point, if you feel like you want to stop, you can stop.” Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he waited for his two students to nod. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Naruto and Sasuke both nodded their heads. 

“Now, Naruto. We’re going to use your ass for a bit.” Kakashi smiled as if he had come up with a brilliant idea. His smile quickly faltered when Naruto’s face reacted with visible shock. Kakashi wasn’t surprised—after all, he had not even expected things to go as far as they did. Naruto was uneasily twisting his fingers together with nervousness. 

“I…I don’t know.” Naruto mumbled. “I feel like that’s going too far.” Kakashi nodded sullenly, placing the bottle of lube back on the bed. He groped his hardening cock again, and pumped it a bit as he thought. 

“You know, I wouldn’t do anything too hard. Something gentle.” Kakashi offered, watching Naruto’s pert little ass move a bit as the tan boy pulled at the carpet. 

“Too scared, dobe?” Sasuke leaned forward and started to rub Naruto’s nipples with his fingers as he whispered in Naruto’s ear. “You already sucked Kakashi sensei’s large cock. You swallowed his seed. You tasted it, too. Do you think a true ninja would back away from a challenge like this?” Sasuke’s hands gracefully trickled down from Naruto’s pecs to his navel, where Sasuke was circling his finger around. Naruto looked torn: the carnal pleasure he needed was right in front of him, but his own insecurities and fear were preventing him. Kakashi had to admit: Sasuke was definitely intelligent. He knew exactly how to get Naruto to do what he wanted.

“Nobody’ll know about this, right?” Naruto cocked his head. Kakashi almost let out a laugh.

“Of course.” Sasuke rolled his eyes. “That’s what Kakashi sensei said at the beginning.”

“Naruto, Sasuke’s right. It’ll be a total secret between us.” Kakashi held up two fingers, as if to swear on that promise. Naruto looked down again at his hard cock and at Sasuke, who impatiently nodded. Finally, Naruto spoke again.

“Okay.” Naruto took a deep breath. “I won’t back down. Believe it. But…sensei…you’re kind of huge.” Naruto gulped as Kakashi stopped pumping his cock for a moment and paused. He felt another twinge of arousal from the flattering attention the two boys were giving him. It was only stroking his ego, so to say. 

“I’ll be gentle. I promise, Naruto. I’ll help prepare you.” Kakashi promised. He slid down from the bed onto the floor and pinned Naruto down, using his hands to hold down his wrists. Using one hand, Kakashi finally pulled down his mask and smiled at the widened eyes of his two students. He had nearly forgotten that they had never seen his face. 

“You really like what you see, huh?” Kakashi smiled, grinding his cock into Naruto’s groin. Naruto moaned and panted as his lips became fuller and redder. Sasuke was watching from a corner, pumping his cock eagerly as he watched. Kakashi bent down and planted a kiss on Naruto’s neck. Then his chin. Then his cheek. And finally, as Naruto stared at him with lust-filled eyes, Kakashi dipped down to kiss Naurton on the lips. Their tongues swirled together as Kakashi could still taste his seed on the tip of Naruto’s tongue. After a while, Kakashi broke the kiss and leaned back up. 

“You’re amazing, Naruto. This is going way better than I thought.” Kakashi moved his hands from Naruto’s wrists to his shoulders before raising his body and spinning Naruto around so that he was facing Sasuke. Pressing down on Naruto’s back and bending him over, Kakashi watched as Naruto put elbows down on the floor and stretched out his legs so that his naked ass was sticking straight up in the air. His hard, tan cock was dangling between his legs. 

Putting his big hands on Naruto’s ass cheeks, Kakashi began to knead them as if they were dough. As he spread them apart, Naruto started to moan a bit. Kakashi guessed it was the slight breeze that probably tickled Naruto’s asshole as it opened. 

‘Sasuke, do me a favor. Keep Naruto’s mouth occupied, would ya?” Kakashi beckoned the raven-haired boy. Sasuke eagerly nodded and leaned forward, tracing Naruto’s lips with the outline of his hard cock.

“Open up, dobe.” Naruto breathlessly opened his mouth and Sasuke plunged his hardened cock into Naruto. Mercilessly, Sasuke thrust in and out of Naruto’s mouth. Kakashi was surprised by the cooperativity that Naruto was exhibiting, although he suspected that Sasuke’s cock was likely easier to manage. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube, Kakashi squirted out a dollop of it and slid his coated fingers right between Naruto’s cheeks and started to rub his hole. He could hear Naruto moaning, but the sound was muffled with Sasuke’s cock thrusting in-and-out of Naruto’s lips. Satisfied, Kakashi rubbed the hole again and watched as it puckered when he touched it. Naruto’s cheeks would clench as Kakashi started to rub his fingers more persistently. Finally, Kakashi released his grip on Naruto’s ass for a moment and spat onto his fingers. Coating them with his saliva, Kakashi returned to Naruto’s asshole with ideally wet and warm fingers.

The gentle rubbing of Kakashi’s fingers continued until he gradually felt Naruto’s sphincter relax. As this happened, Kakashi noticed that Naruto was beginning to fidget as he felt his sexy sensei’s finger in him. He clenched up again and whimpered as Sasuke continued to fuck his face. Taking a brief pause again, Kakashi’s fingers slid in deeper and deeper before he whistled.

“You’re so tight, Naruto.” Kakashi’s finger started to pull away and he enjoys the suction-like feeling of the ass muscles keeping him in place. He actually had to use a bit of force to yank them out. Once the fingers popped out, Naruto gasped and sputtered a bit on Sasuke’s cock. 

“It—It feels so good, sensei.” Naruto moaned. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s blonde hair and pushed him deeper down his cock, as if to shut him up. Kakashi grinned, enjoying the power struggle between the two boys. He spread Naruto’s cheeks open again as he pressed the head of his cock against Naruto’s asshole. It probably felt much bigger to Naruto than the finger did as he started to force it inside. Kakashi and Sasuke hungrily watched as Naruto’s whiskered face contorted as he felt himself opening to allow his sensei’s cock into him.

It definitely looked like it hurt. Tears were streaming down Naruto’s face as Kakashi’s hard dick filled his hole. Naruto’s hands were clenched into fists although Kakashi was easing himself in so slowly. Naruto’s tight hole definitely was not making it easy for him. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Kakashi felt his balls slap Naruto’s ass. He was all the way inside of him! Grabbing Naruto by the waist, Kakashi began to shift his cock trying to pull out and push back in. At first, it was kind of hard getting it to move but Kakashi continued to persist until he felt the muscles loosening their grip. His thrusts became longer and more frequent as he slid slowly back and forth inside of his stuffed student. His hands around Naruto’s petite waist guided him to and away from his dick. Naruto’s face was started to shift from pain to pleasure.

Surprisingly, Naruto let out a small laugh when Sasuke stopped thrusting for a moment to catch his breath. Kakashi paused for a moment as Naruto panted.

“Huh…” Naruto breathed. “This isn’t so bad.” Kakashi smiled and took that for affirmation of Naruto’s enjoyment. His thrusts grew harder and seemed to come easier now. Naruto’s body was being forced forward with each push and the boy even started grinding his ass on Kakashi, working his dick. Naruto’s mouth hung open and he began moaning softly again as Sasuke pumped his cock a few times. Kakashi watched as Sasuke tapped Naruto on the shoulder to open his eyes.

“Let me sit down there.” Sasuke ordered. Naruto shifted his arm a bit so that Sasuke could sit down in the spot that Naruto was leaning his head into. Sasuke’s lap was right in his face. Planting his hands on Sasuke’s milky white thighs for support as Kakashi ploughed him from behind, Naruto moaned out loud again. Sasuke slid the tip of his cock into Naruto’s mouth and pushed his face down onto it again. Naruto started to suck him with fervor. 

Kakashi, in an effort to pleasure Naruto, started swiveling his hips and really started to give it to Naruto: each time he slammed his cock into Naruto’s ass, Naruto’s mouth slid down Sasuke’s member. 

“Lick my balls! Lick my balls!” The normally quiet Sasuke moaned. Naruto popped the Uchiha’s cock out of his mouth and buried his face into Sasuke’s balls. Kakashi watched with awe as Naruto began licking and kissing them. He sucked one of them into his mouth with a loud slurping noise—as if he was consuming ramen—and rolled his tongue over it until it fell out. He did the same with the other one. Sasuke had taken his dick into his fist and was starting to masturbate furiously.

“Now my ass.” Sasuke commanded. Kakashi watched with eagerness as Sasuke raised both of his legs in air and stuck his ass in Naruto’s face. Half-expecting Naruto to refuse, Kakashi watched as Naruto smiled.

“I’ll make you cum before I do!” Naruto vowed. Sasuke growled in response to the challenge, but was quickly silenced when Naruto wrapped his lips around Sasuke’s puckered asshole and began to kiss it like he was kissing someone. He stuck his tongue into it and swirled it around inside of him. Sasuke’s balls were resting on the bridge of his nose. Naruto looked up to Sasuke jerking off and smirked.

“You’re actually pretty good, Naruto. Yes…that’s so good.” Sasuke closed his eyes as Naruto passionately licked his ass. Kakashi took this as a signal to shift himself. Kakashi’s thrusts became more powerful. He had more weight behind them now and it didn’t take long for him to ramp up to a speed and force far beyond what he was doing before. Naruto lifted his face up from Sasuke’s ass and let his mouth drop wide open as his eyes widened. His whole body shook from the powerful thrusts. Sasuke continued to furiously masturbate. 

“Yeah…” Kakashi sighed between heavy breaths. “This feels so good, Naruto. Your ass feels so good.” Kakashi’s thrusts became so powerful that every time he pushed into Naruto, the blonde’s hard cock would loudly slap against his developing abs. Kakashi watched Sasuke hungrily lick his lips. Kakashi wondered how far Naruto would go. He raised his hand for a moment and then brought it down to spank Naruto’s ass which nearly caused the boy to jump.

“What was that for?!” Naruto yelped as his cheek likely stung with pain.

“You like that, Naruto?” Kakashi rubbed the sore spot. “Do you?” Naruto remained silent, his mouth still agape as pleasure continued to run through his body. 

“Tell us you like it. Tell us you like my cock in your ass and Sasuke’s cock in your mouth.” Sasuke was pumping his cock so quickly it made Kakashi wonder if he was actually expending chakra to amplify his orgasm. 

“I…” Naruto moaned. Kakashi spanked him again except harder.

“What’s that?” Kakashi slowed down his rhythm with his hips and began to really stick his dick in deeper. He was sure Naruto could feel his big nuts hitting him from behind. As if to answer Kakashi’s suspicions, Naruto groaned loudly and shut his eyes. “Come on, Naruto. Tell us you like it.”

“I…I like it.” He wheezed. Sasuke seemed to get a thrill out of hearing those words. Kakashi merely laughed.

“Yeah, I know. You love the way my cock feels in your ass?”

“Yes!” Naruto shouted as Kakashi began to fuck his student faster. 

“You like Sasuke’s cock fucking your mouth?”

“Yes!” Naruto cried and Sasuke bit his lip, panting heavily as he delayed his orgasm for as long as possible.

“You like being treated like a little slut? Huh?” Kakashi thrusted into Naruto and dug his cock into Naruto, being sure to hit the sweet spot. 

“Y-Yes, sensei!”

“Say it.” Sasuke’s words were deadly. “Say that you’re Kakashi sensei’s little slut.” 

“I-I’m…” Naruto gasped for air. “I’m Kakashi sensei’s little slut.” A wave of arousal filled Kakashi as he spanked Naruto. 

“Say it again.”

“I’m…your…little…slut!”

“Again!” Kakashi spanked Naruto’s cheeks.

“I’m your little slut!”

“Sasuke, come over here!” Kakashi, with a sudden force, pulled out his huge cock from Naruto’s asshole. The mixture of pain and pleasure seemed to blind Naruto as his legs grew weak and he collapsed to the ground, shaking all over. Before he could adjust, Kakashi pulled him to his knees. “Open wide.” Kakashi ordered. As commanded, Naruto opened his mouth as wide as he could. “Okay, Sasuke. Both of us at once.” 

Naruto watched fearfully as Kakashi and Sasuke crammed their raging erections into Naruto’s mouth. His cheeks were stretched wide enough just to accommodate them. They were obviously too big and each time one got in, the other would fall out. But finally, the two Sharinigan users managed to jam both of their heads in. Naruto tried to suck, but it was too difficult so he started to jerk his sensei and his teammates shafts.

“This feels so good, Naruto.” Kakashi moaned. “Does it feel good to you, Sasuke?”

“Yeah.” Sasuke said quietly. Kakashi—with his other hand—started to rub Sasuke’s cheeks a bit, tracing his finger down to Sasuke’s hole. Like how he treated Naruto, Kakashi used the leftover spit and lube on his fingers to play at Sasuke’s puckered hole. 

“You think your teammate makes a good little slut?” Kakashi asked as he managed to stick a finger into Sasuke while jamming his erection into Naruto’s mouth. For a moment, Sasuke remained silent as he adjusted to the finger probing around his sensitive area. But then, he spoke up louder than before:

“Yeah. Fuck yeah. Fuck, Naruto, you’re such a slut.” This seemed to prompt Naruto to jerk his teacher and teammate faster and faster.

At once, Kakashi could feel his cock and Sasuke’s cock spasm. Naruto’s mouth started to fill up with hot, creamy liquid. There was no time to spit it out, so Naruto just let it drip down the back of his throat and swallowed hard. Unfortunately for the blond, the cum kept on coming and he continued to milk their dicks into his mouth. It took nearly three gulps until Naruto was able to stop and pop out the cocks from his mouth.

He fell backwards onto the floor, his chest rising and falling quickly. He was covered in sweat and there was probably an ache in his ass and jaw. His cock was standing up stiffly. He closed his eyes, panting heavily.

“Sasuke, help Naruto with that.” Kakashi commanded. Pushing Sasuke’s head down, Sasuke opened his mouth and started to lick all up and down Naruto’s shaft. He gave it a few quick pumps before, like a geyser, a stream of seed sprayed out of Naruto and covered his toned chest and Sasuke’s hand. Naruto laughed and wiped off a bit with his finger, plunging it into his mouth.

“I taste better than both of you.” Naruto grinned, a satisfied smile passing over his face. The three Konoha ninja looked at each other for a moment, basking in the afterglow. 

“And that, my students, is how two men fuck each other.” Kakashi smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this short story! Please let me know what other pairings/stories/scenarios/prompts you would like to see! I get bored easily and would love to try out new characters/scenarios. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
